A grand adventure
by Hell-Kaiser1992
Summary: A group of teens with special weapons trying to stop a madman type creature. Sorry bout bad summary.


Chapter 1

"Death to all who disobey me," Omega shouted. I thought we had ended this war a long ago. The name is Dart. Guess I should tell you how this all started.

I was a normal seventeen year old. My life was host everyone else's was. I went to school, came home, did my homework, ate, and went to bed. Had some friend and enemies. My first seventeen years were wonderfully great. It was on my eighteenth birthday that everything would change.

On the way home from school on that particular day, strange things started happening to me. For one I started hearing voices in my head. It wasn't clear as to what they were saying, but I could understand one word loud and clear: HELP!

I wasn't sure what to do so I did the only thing that came to mind. Run back to the house quick. As I was running the voices kept getting louder till I could not stand it anymore. On the sides of the road I could see things that looked like portals with some sort of monster coming out. When I got home I was able to get past the screen door, but once my hand got hold of thee inner doors' handle the house and I got blasted with a bolt of lightning. The house was destroyed and I thought I was dead. Though only to be unconscious.

Dart, you must save us. You're the only one who can stop him. We are to give you a sword. Though it not any ordinary sword, it attaches itself to the user's arm. It also holds one of seven hold elements. Have looked deep into your heart, and decided to give you the sword of darkness.

Dart woke up about an hour later. Still in a daze he looked at his arm. In a frantic rush he tried to tear the device off. "Why won't this bloody thing come off? Hm…a button?" Dart hit the button that was on the bottom of the black device.

When he pushed it the center of the weapon started spinning furiously. All of a sudden it stopped and a blade popped out the front that looked close to a scythe, it too colored a dark charcoal black. Once everything had finished a circular symbol appeared on Dart's forehead. At this point the teen started screaming, or rather laughing, maniacally. The sword was raised into the sky followed by a black fog covering Dart and where his house used to be.

"Hello young child. You have entered the Tower of the Gods. On your arm you posses the Orichalcos Sword of Darkness. That sword is one of seven legendary, but dangerous weapons. The seven elements being: earth, fire, water, wind, thunder, light, and the one of which you now control. At last though to explain why you have been brought here. My name is Zelandra, one of seven shenron gods. We need your help. Our eighth brother, Omega, has betrayed us. He has taken the elemental sword of Divinity, the greatest killing weapon of all time.

Dart started at the creature in the chair high above him. Wondering the whole time if the creature was a lunatic, or perhaps this while thing is a dream, and waking from the lightning he knew couldn't be possible anyways. Or maybe, just maybe, he had fallen unconscious from the weird things he had seen before and the running that ensued after. "Come on. Am I really suppose to believe any the crap you just told me? I'm just a normal eighteen year old kid. I have no special power or destiny or save the universe"

Zelandra was a dragon-creature of the color close to that of ash. "Think what you wish. Your destiny is still unchangeable. Every thing follow suit. Only after a certain event though will you have the choice to that of what you truly want to do, a path not set in stone. There is one thing I can tell you for certain though, the other wielders of will be those close to you."

The two just stared waiting for the other to talk first. "I've already told you once. I don't believe in this sort of thing. I'm sure that I'm just knocked out and dreaming this whole thing." Zelandra just stay seated, looking at Dart with a questioning look on his face waiting for young man end his rant. "Hm, well this is all I can tell. Soon I hope you realize this is all to real. I will see you in a few days."

Once Zelandra finished talking the fog cleared, and Dart found himself lying on the back porch of his house. "Heh, I knew it was all a dream." A few minuets later Dart's parents came from work.


End file.
